


Wrongful Weather

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [61]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee laments freakish weather<br/>Based on the Episode: The Blizzard Makers<br/>prompt: winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrongful Weather

Lee stood with Chip on the flying bridge and looked around in disbelief as he rubbed his arms. He was chilled even through his thick coat. It was one thing to know what the freakish weather was but it was another to actually see, feel, it first hand. Florida was supposed to be hot with balmy breezes blowing. It wasn't supposed to be cold and snowy. Winter had come to a part of the world that had never seen this much cold weather and snow. He believed the Admiral's theory about what was happening to bring winter to a part of the world that almost never saw it and certainly not this extreme. Now he just hoped Nelson could find a way to correct it.


End file.
